Capital Rangers
RPed By Crimson Paladin Capitol Rangers History: The Capital Rangers are a relatively young faction, founded by a former mercenary, José Cruz, for the purpose of protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty. Concerned about the Brotherhood's decline, the Enclave's resurgence, and the Regulators' increasingly mercenary way, Cruz gathered a number of like-minded individuals from the regions around Megaton, Arefu, and Big Town: escaped slaves on the run, veteran mercenaries looking for a greater purpose, wastelanders who had suffered at the hands of raiders, and ghouls who had nowhere to go. Once he had enough, he put put them through a rigorous training regime, with the condition that anyone attempting to leave would be shot to preserve the secrecy of the organization and the identities of its members. It eventually paid off, and the Rangers' first operation, a raid on the Wheaton Armory, was a success. The raiders occupying the ruin were wiped out and several ghoul rangers were able to loot the radiation-steeped armory bunker of its contents, enabling Cruz to properly equip his Rangers. In the past few weeks, they have been covertly practicing various squad tactics on raiders and Super Mutants around the Bethesda, Arefu, and Megaton regions. Despite their efforts to be hidden, their actions have not gone unnoticed. Cruz has determined that as they will not remain unknown much longer, they should start making their presence known to potential allies, while stepping up their operations. Location Location: Cliffside Cavern Population: 75 (60 soldiers and 15 noncombat support personnel) Economy Economy: The Capital Rangers get what they need primarily by scavenging and looting their victims. They also on occasion trade the corpses of their victims to The Family, in exchange for supplies and ammunition. Culture Culture: The Capital Rangers are in many ways similar to the Regulators, with their dedication to battling the unjust and protecting the innocent. But the similarities stop there. The Capital Rangers are more vicious than the Regulators, often torturing captured raiders or slavers even when they don't have information to give. They also favor ironic punishments, such as hanging a raider on a hook or forcing a slave collar onto a slaver, the detonating it. Sometimes they will leave nothing behind except bloodstains, other times they will display their foes' corpses as a grisly warning to others. Marshal Cruz has emphasized that their duty is centered around protecting and bringing justice for the innocent, and most follow his lead, but a few are just bloodthirsty. Government Government: The Capital Rangers' leader is the Marshal, currently José Cruz, who wields absolute power in the organization. Below him are several Sergeants, who lead the individual squads. Military Military: The Capital Rangers are a small but elite group, composed mostly of soldiers, as well as a few non-combat personnel. Their military doctrine is based around small squad tactics, relying heavily on ambushes, traps, and using the environment to their advantage. As they say, if a Capital Ranger finds him fighting a foe on even ground, he's already made a big mistake. They tend to operate in two groups, light recon teams, who handle reconnaissance and sniping, and heavily armored fire teams, who handle firefights. Two-way radios ensure smooth cooperation between the teams. Their weapons are mostly old US Army firearms seized from an armory: M1 Garands, R91 Assault Rifles, M3 Grease Guns, and the like, although they also possess a few heavier weapons, in case they need to go up against power armored foes. The attire for their lighter infantry is a flak vest under a jacket. The heavier infantry wear either modified combat armor, or Razorback Armor: a unique, designed by Marshal Cruz, from bits and pieces of combat armor, scrap metal, and salvaged T-45d shells. All wear combat helmets with gas masks concealing their identities. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: The Capital Rangers do not discriminate against ghouls, and count several among their ranks, who were instrumental in breaking into the radiation-steeped Wheaton Armory and acquiring the weapons stored within. Due to both their secrecy and the all-concealing nature of their combat attire, however, their pro-ghoul attitude is not known outside of their organiziation. Super Mutants, on the other hand, receive no such tolerance: when they cross into Ranger territory, their destruction becomes a top priority. Category:Factions